callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shepherd
:For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) character, see Shepherd (2019). Lieutenant General Shepherd was an officer in the United States Army in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 who commanded the United States Marine Corps, U.S. Army Rangers, Task Force 141 and his own elite army known as Shadow Company. He started out as a supporting character for the player in Modern Warfare 2, only to reveal himself as the main antagonist of the game. He wielded a .44 Magnum as his signature weapon, though the player could only acquire it in the level, "Museum". Biography Second Russian Civil War General Shepherd served as the supreme commander of the U.S. military forces in the Middle East during the course of the Second Russian Civil War, including the Marine Force Reconnaissance units that are killed when Vladimir Makarov gave Khaled Al-Asad an order to detonate a nuclear device in the capital city of the unnamed Middle Eastern country. The detonation virtually wiped out the entire US invasion force; 30,000 Marines in total including Captain "Deadly" Pelayo, Lt. Vasquez and Sergeant Paul Jackson. There was also an unconfirmed amount of OpFor casualties. Inter-War Period Losing 30,000 troops under his command affected the General greatly, causing Shepherd to develop a negative view of the world and international politics. In the time following his invasion of the Persian Gulf, he sought new ways of restoring the United States' reputation as a global power as well as its military might. Unknown to the others, he also secretly attempted to restore his own reputation as a military commander. Sometime between 2011 and 2013, Shepherd with the help of John "Soap" MacTavish created Task Force 141. They evaluated the recruits from the special forces units of the United States, the United Kingdom, Canada and Australia. Shepherd also traveled to Mexico to recruit a former S.A.S. member named Simon "Ghost" Riley. Operation Kingfish In 2013, Shepherd commanded the 141 in a mission codenamed "Operation Kingfish" which he sent the TF-141 operatives, Captain John Price, Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley, Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson and the Delta Force operatives, Sandman and Derek "Frost" Westbrook to an Ultranationalist compound in Ukraine on a capture/kill mission to apprehend an individual codenamed "Kingfish" who was later revealed to be Vladimir Makarov. The mission ended in a failure as a large force of Ultranationalist troops attacked the task force. Most of them survived with the apparent exception of Price who stayed behind to allow the others to escape. Also during this time Shepherd created Shadow Company, an elite military force that was fiercely loyal to Shepherd, which he used to his own ends. Pre-War In 2016, General Shepherd served as the commander of the United States Army Rangers in Afghanistan and focused his efforts on the OpFor's occupation of the country and seemingly the manhunt for an international terrorist named Vladimir Makarov. Shepherd felt that no justice was sought for the men and women that he lost five years prior and the U.S. Military's power waned over the years. These feelings would eventually drive him to carry out his goal of igniting a war between Ultranationalist Russia and the United States of America. To increase the power and standing of the military, Shepherd needed an enemy and something to rally the entire nation behind him. After hearing about Makarov's increased terrorist attacks throughout Europe in the three years since Operation Kingfish, Shepherd believed that Makarov's presence as a mark could indirectly help bring about his desired changes. After seeing a number of people run the pit, Shepherd hand-picked Private First Class Joseph Allen, a United States Army Ranger to go undercover within Makarov's terrorist group during their attack on Zakhaev International Airport. However, Makarov was aware about Allen's real identity (which Shepherd probably deliberately leaked to Makarov in order to start the war). Makarov murdered the American and left his body behind in order to place the blame solely on the United States. World War III Russian Invasion The Russian authorities discovered Allen's body on the scene and confirmed his real identity, just as Shepherd had planned. This incident prompted an infuriated response from the Russian people, demanding their government to take drastic measures against the United States. Despite Makarov and his assault team being responsible for the massacre, it was still believed that the United States sponsored and supported his assault as Makarov and his men appeared to be Americans due to their use of standard issue NATO weaponry and U.S. Military technology. After receiving tremendous pressure from the Russian populace, Vorshevsky launched a full-scale invasion of the United States. The U.S. was caught off-guard due to the suddenness of the attack (As the Russians used a duplicate of an ACS module to disable NORAD's early warning systems) and as a result, the United States government appointed Shepherd to lead the defense against the invading Russian forces. He was also provided with vast amount of resources to continue his hunt on Makarov. With 3.5 million soldiers at his fingertips, his plan to restore the United States as the mightiest force on the planet was now in motion, setting the stage for his revenge against the Ultranationalists. He sent Task Force 141 to Brazil to look for Alejandro Rojas after he learned that he supplied Makarov during the airport massacre. While this was happening, Shepherd was commanding forces in the U.S. during the Russian Invasion. During the Russians attack on Arcadia, he commandeered Hunter Two-One and, with the help of a Stryker named Honey Badger, sent them to take out the Russian’s anti-air defense weapons. After they were taken out, Shepherd sent them to retrieve a High Value Individual (codenamed “Icepick”) from a house on 4677 Brookmere Road. When Hunter Two-One arrived, they found him dead alongside a high ranking soldier, with another soldier alive downstairs. They then contacted Shepherd saying “He isn’t gonna like this.” The Gulag While Task Force 141 was still out of the country hunting for Makarov, they learned from Alejandro Rojas that Makarov's worst enemy was an individual known as Prisoner #627, currently incarcerated in a Russian Gulag. However, the Russians were using the nearby oil rigs as SAM sites and the workers as hostages, so they couldn't just blow them up. Shepherd then sent Captain MacTavish, Ghost, Roach and the other members of the 141 along with a team of U.S. Navy SEALs on a mission to rescue the hostages. They succeeded in rescuing the hostages and the SAM sites were disabled, so they moved to attack the gulag. As they were entering the gulag, the United States Navy started bombing dangerously close to them. Captain MacTavish told Shepherd to keep them from firing to which Shepherd responded, "one man in a gulag doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point." Shepherd did, however, halt them temporarily from firing. The team then moved to get the prisoner, however, the mysterious prisoner who was revealed to be Captain Price. Upon his rescue, Shepherd reinstated Price as a field commander for Task Force 141. Upon Price’s reinstatement, Price revealed his plan to halt the war, which Shepherd disagreed with, telling him to focus on Makarov instead. Against Shepherds orders, Price infiltrated a submarine and sent an EMP over Washington D.C. which caused most of the east coast to lose power. Betrayal When the fighting in America was halted - temporarily, at least, the Department of Defense gave Shepherd a "blank check" to use any resources that are available to the U.S. Military to hunt Makarov down. Shepherd pinpointed Makarov's possible location to two places: An aircraft boneyard in Afghanistan and a safe house on the Georgian-Russian border. He sent Price and Soap to the boneyard while Roach and Ghost are sent to the safe house. Upon arriving at the safehouse, Roach and Ghost located Makarov's entire operations playbook and downloaded it onto the DSM. Having now obtained what he needed to cement his status as a war hero, the ruthless officer betrayed Task Force 141 in an attempt to destroy any links to his treacherous actions including his connection to Allen's death so he could bring Makarov down himself. His endgame was to take all of the glory and become a national hero. Shepherd arrived with Shadow Company at Makarov's safe house just as Roach and Ghost arrived. Once ascertaining that they had the DSM, Shepherd remarked about "one less loose end" and shot Roach point-blank in the chest with his .44 Magnum before turning it on Ghost and shooting him in the chest, killing him instantly. He recovered the DSM from Roach and lit both his and Ghost's petrol-soaked bodies on fire with a cigar. Simultaneously, Shepherd sent Shadow Company to eliminate Price and Soap as well as Makarov's Ultranationalists. Contrary to his expectations, the two learned about the traitorous general's agenda and resolved to infiltrate Shepherd's secret base in the Afghan cave system, Site Hotel Bravo. Learning about the base's location from Makarov, the two killed all Shadow Company troops in their path and escaped in Nikolai's C-130 Hercules. Death in "Endgame".]] Shepherd eventually learned about Price and Soap's presence in the base and ordered all Shadow Company personnel to evacuate. In an attempt to kill them, Shepherd self-destructed the base with C4s and ordered a Danger Close artillery strike on it, but both failed to kill the two surviving Task Force members. Shepherd commandeered a Zodiac speedboat and attempted to escape via the river with Soap and Price in hot pursuit. After a lengthy chase up the river, a Pave Low (Warhorse 5-1) arrived to pick Shepherd up, but Price disabled it by shooting its rotors, causing it to crash land. After they did this, Soap and Price's Zodiac plunged into the waterfall below. Shepherd fled the scene of the crash with some injuries, followed by a dazed Soap who attempted to kill Shepherd with his only remaining weapon which was a combat knife. Shepherd incapacitated him by slamming his head into a rusted car and proceeded to stab him in the chest. Just as Shepherd was about to execute Soap with his .44 Magnum, Price tackled Shepherd, causing him to miss his shot. Price proceeded to kick his revolver away. Soap tried to grab it, but Shepherd kicked it away and stomped on Soap's face. When Soap awoke, the two are engaged in brutal close-quarters combat. Both men fought while enduring the impact of their fall and Shepherd eventually gained the upper hand by fully mounting Price to brutally beat (Or choke) him to death. Drifting in and out of consciousness, Soap managed to wake up and used his last bit of strength to pull the knife out of his chest and throw it at Shepherd just as the treacherous general looked up. The knife pierced Shepherd's left eye, killing him instantly. Soap and Price proceeded to flee the scene with Nikolai, leaving Shepherd's body behind in the desert. Legacy Shepherd was later laid to rest in and was declared a war hero. John "Soap" MacTavish and John Price are declared war criminals after his death and Task Force 141 was disavowed. However, they would later clear their names by rescuing the Russian President Boris Vorshevsky and his daughter, Alena and helped to bring peace between the United States, Russia and NATO, ending World War III. Call of Duty Online General Shepherd appeared as an NPC that must be rescued in the Cyborg Evacuation game mode. Quotes Gallery Shepherd full body shot MW2.jpg|A full-body shot of Shepherd, wielding his .44 Magnum. Dead Shepherd.png|A dead Shepherd. Shepherd speaking.png Pit S.S.D.D. Modern Warfare 2.png|Shepherd overlooking The Pit. Teamplayer shepherd magnum.PNG|Shepherd, as he helps Allen. Sheperd betrays everyone.jpg|Shepherd running out of a Pavelow to retrieve the DSM. Great.jpg|Shepherd with a .44 Magnum in "Museum". Shepherd_smoking_a_cigar_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|Shepherd smoking a cigar before throwing it on Ghost and Roach. Roach's Death MW2.jpg|Shepherd lighting Ghost and Roach on fire. Site Hotel Bravo command post MW2.png|A map showing Shepherd's 'areas of responsibility'. Areas with X's represent areas where missions took place. The square in south California is believed to represent Infinity Ward HQ in Encino. Shepherd_driving_the_Zodiac_Endgame_MW2.png|Shepherd escaping in a Zodiac. Shepherdprone.png|Shepherd can be seen in a prone position before he runs in front of the player in "Endgame". Shepherd_Close-up_Endgame_MW2.png|Close-up of the Shepherd's face in "Endgame". Shepherd about to shoot Soap MW2.jpg|Shepherd looking down at the wounded Soap. Shepherddead.png|Shepherd's corpse. Note that the knife is between his eyes. MW2_Ghost_6_CPS_028.jpg|General Shepherd in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. Cardicon_sheppard.png|Multiplayer Emblem of Shepherd. ShepherdStabbinSoap.jpg|Shepherd stabs Soap in "Endgame". Mw2-LooseEnds.png|Shepherd takes the DSM. Mw2-LooseEnds4.png|Roach's last view of Shepherd as he burns in the fire. Shepherd.PNG General Shepherd CoDO.png|General Shepherd in Call of Duty Online. Sheperd_waiting.png|Shepherd looking at Ghost and Roach, note that Roach lacks a head. Videos ►►► CoD Modern Warfare 2 - Extended Alternate Ending|Extended Endgame Mission, where MacTavish has a final conversation with Shepherd. Lose ends Betrayal|The General betraying and killing Ghost and Roach. Trivia *Robert Bowling gave his full name on Twitter as Hershel von Sheperd III,http://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/85880883139194881 though it is not clear if this was intended as a serious statement. In addition, the Tweet misspelled "Shepherd" as "Sheperd." **Oddly enough, when selecting one of the emblems he appears on in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, it is also spelled as 'Sheperd." *In Team Player, Shepherd's name will appear as "General Shepherd," but in S.S.D.D. and Loose Ends his name will appear as "Gen. Shepherd." *In Hunter Killer, there is a magazine on one of the beds in the submarine mentioning Shepherd. *In Vortex, the scarecrows dotted around the map wear Shepherd's uniform. *In Soap's Journal, Soap refers to Shepherd's mustache as a "Caterpillar". *The game files spell his name as "Shepard." *In Call of Duty: Ghosts, at the beginning of the mission All or Nothing, a magazine titled "Gossip & Lies" can be found on a seating. It shows Shepherd on the front of it, with the title "Shepherd In Trouble" visible. **Additionally, on the map Fog, there is a scarecrow between the Ghosts' spawn and the camper that has Shepherd's uniform on, similar to Vortex. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khvMAQwrUJs References pl:Generał Shepherd sv:Shepherd ru:Шепард es:Shepherd nl:Generaal Shepherd Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Shadow Company Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Army Ranger Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 Characters